Room Mates Part 3 Rex X Weevil
by Mr. Five
Summary: Weevil after lying to the police to cover for Rex, is treated to a love session. After some imaginative moves, Weevil becomes torn between his conservative mind, and his wanting heart, has Rex finally won the love he yearns for from Weevil. HOT YAOI


Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Nov, 2, 2009.

**Reference Note: This follows the original Manga events that means nothing about Weevil and Rex in the Anime happens here, only Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, and whatever happened to them in the Manga series. I also know these aren't their Manga names but its easier for me to remember. **

**Room Mates Part 3 (Rex X Weevil) **

Three weeks later... Weevil is still studying in the world of business at the University of Tokyo, in the field of economics. However he hasn't been able to scrape enough money to get a place of his own to live at, so he ended up being 'room mates' with Rex. Weevil had contacted the police about three days after Rex started taking care of him. 'Of course it never occurred to that moron to take me to a hospital', but Weevil didn't mind so much, he in fact started to be more than tolerate for Rex which is why he lied. "Officer, Mark Hazard, just burned my condo down, beat me up, and ran off I didn't see him or his friends again after that", to Weevils discomfort he saw the scenes of his murder.

Their faces were beaten beyond any recognition, large puddles of blood, possibly every last drop that was inside them was puddled on the ground. Their bodies misshapen, and broken made them look like distorted rag dolls. Weevil almost gagged from looking at the scene, as Rex gave a unemotional cold expression at the sight of the photos.

They found no DNA evidence of Rex so they concluded,Weevils DNA, or glasses they found were carried over by them when they ran off. Besides how could Weevil manage to do any of that would seem extremely unlikely, Rex was smart, and kept silent all the while. Weevil said, that Rex found him, and took him into his home since he had nowhere else to go. The police asked why he wasn't taken to the hospital, and Weevil clearly responded, "the beating wasn't that serious". Then they asked by he didn't contact them before, to which Weevil replied "I was just not feeling well enough to give an accurate description of the events". That explanation was suspicious, but they thought he had nothing more to do with those murders. So they thanked him and headed out.

Once the police left, Rex hugged Weevil tightly, "thank you" Rex said, gently "for not telling them what happened". Weevil felt very touched by this gesture, but he still was not ready to come to terms with his true feelings. Trying hard to escape Rexs hold, he said in a stuttering voice, "come on... stop I didn't lie, because I like you or anything". Hearing that made Rex almost started to cry, till Weevil continued, "then where else could I live"? Rex felt his heart beat skip, as he parted them to look Weevil who was trying to hide his blushing face.

"Your so cute, my 'love bug'", as Rex started to lift the back of Weevils shirt, which Rex had cleaned the day before. Weevil then tried to struggle, as Rex growled sexily, trying to seduce the little guy. Weevil then said trying to wiggle out of Rexs grasp, "don't ever call me that.... its so stupid". Rex chuckling to himself as he in one quick fluid motion lifted Weevils shirt off, revealing a pale skinned, frail half naked lover. Seeing how Weevils bruises, and cuts were almost healed made him feel warm in his chest, but his love marks haven't gone yet, which gave him a hard on.

His erection suddenly shot outwards from his groin, hitting bluntly against Weevils bare stomach. Weevil looked down shaking with fear, "please... Rex not again...please". Smothering Weevil with kisses, Rex pulled Weevils shorts down taking his time while sucking Weevils nipples. Then he stripped away Weevils underpants, revealing his throbbing cock, only one third the size of Rexs, but already sweaty and hard. That made Rex want him bad, while giving a dinosaur growl in Weevils ear, he removed his lovers glasses, and flipped him over. Rex placed the treasured lens he stole from Weevil so long ago on his night stand, as he stood up over Weevil.

Weevil with a blurred, but better vision than he had before without his glasses turned over on his back and could make out Rex. Who was doing a strip tease, first removing his hat, then his jacket showing off his red tank top. Its fire red pattern fit tightly around his abs, and muscular frame. Then while lifting his shirt, he revealed his strong chest, Weevil shook feeling his cock oozed some pre-cum at the sight of Rexs body builders frame. 'God' Weevil thought, 'what is wrong with me, I find him soooo... hot. I want him inside me'. Weevil stuttered as he realized what he was thinking, he actually thought he wanted Rexs cock pounding at his ass. Thinking about it, Weevil figured its not much he can do anyway, besides Rex wasn't such a bad guy to be with. He may even be a decent body guard someday.

Rex admired Weevils body, unknowingly drooling from his panting mouth, as he took his jeans, and underwear off in one motion. Kicking his pants off the bed onto the floor, Rex stroked his cock with his hand showing off his physique. Then wanting to get down to business he went on all fours, and took strong deliberate steps towards Weevil, as Weevil nervously moved away. Till he reached the end of the bed stand, then he was face to face, with a horny Rex. Weevil never been intimidated by a bigger person before, in a way that made him weak in the legs, and hard in his groin. Remembering how he and Rex were so much alike, height, reputation, and occasionally having the same disposition, but somehow he turned into someone completely different. Powerful, cold to his enemies, but lovingly dominate to the one he loves.

Envying Rex for being a better person he accepted it as Rex placed his mouth to Weevils, at first Weevil shut his mouth tightly closed, because he didn't want to give into the pleasure. Rex however pressed his lips tightly to Weevils, then as he opened his mouth, he forced the Weevils to open also, then wrestled his tongue with Weevils. Both of them naked now, on the bed as they began to press their bodies against each other. Then feeling himself reaching his limit Rex, decided to pleasure Weevil first before taking Weevil again. First he regrettably release his mouth from Weevils, drool still stringing their mouths together as they parted. Rex almost was tempted to lip lock Weevil again because of him giving such a wanting expression with his tongue whipping out of his mouth. "Oh... Weevil, you deserve to be sucked dry", said Rex with a growl then before Weevil could get his head straight, Rex placed Weevils cock in his mouth. Consuming it till the hilt in one gulp, creating a hard suction on his sensitive organ. All along Weevils cock head it began throbbed, and pulsate in Rexs watery mouth.

Weevil felt like his cock was a straw being sucked on till he Rex drew all of Weevils hot sloppy juices. Then as his legs kicked the air in a frenzy of pleasure he gave out a cry, "Rexxx... ahh...huff.... huff, uhn your sooo good". That remark made Rex stop sucking, not believing his ears. This was one of those rare moments where his 'love bug' actually said something nice. Rex was really happy then, blushing a deep dark purple redness, he took his tongue out of his mouth while Weevils cock was still there, and lifted Weevils balls with his tongue inside to be sucked with the excited cock. Then calming down a bit, he looked at Weevils, face and saw him on the verge of hysterical pleasure. Rex knew he would cum soon, so he had better start sucking hard.

Using his tongue he mingled Weevils moistening balls with his heated cock, as the suction brought the bug duelists mind to a blank, as a stream of ecstasy filled Rexs mouth. Rex suddenly had his mouth full of Weevils cum, and Weevils genitals. He would have swallowed the sweet white juice, but as Weevil whimpered in a moaning voice, "Rex.... please.... more I need it, my insides are aching. Please fuck my g-spot Rex, my Sex-a-sarus I need you". Almost moved to tears Rex knew what he should do with his mouth full of cum. As Weevil was in a sexily seduced state he gently coaxed his 'love bug' to turn on his stomach, as he slowly removed Weevils balls from his mouth. Then as Weevil turned completely around his ass in the air, in one quick movement Rex slid the shivering little guys cock out of his mouth.

Weevil felt his groin turn cold, at the feeling of open against against his moist genitals, but as he was feeling unattended Rex brought his mouth to Weevil ass. At the pucker, Rex thrust his tongue inside, to open it up just a little bit so he can blow Weevils cum into his own sensitive cavity. At first Weevil felt very uncomfortably having all that body fluid sent deep inside of him, but as Rex used his tongue to coat his anal wall he began to moan feeling himself self tremble inside. It began as a little shrill whisper, but turned more frantic, as Rex played with his most sensitive area. The one area closest to his prostrate, every time Rex touched it even with a slight stroke, it sent him into a state of uncontrolled ecstasy. Eyes tearing up, moans and pants escaping his lips, freeing him of any of his negative attributes leaving just a frail being who just wants to be loved hard or soft. Pressing his ass against Rexs mouth, he was just asking for his Sex-a-sarus to fuck him in their as hard as humanly possible. Rex took all Weevil said and focused it into his groin to make it grown another inch in his most extreme sensual state. So as he removed his mouth from Weevils ass, he swallowed the remaining cum, and prepared to enter.

Stopping as his swollen cock head touched the contracting pucker, to hear Weevil beg for his love. Weevil feeling Rexs cock right at his entry screeched out, "fuck it Rex you sexy bastard, just stick it in or I am going to go insane"! Rex was in a awe of happiness making him more impulsive, he thrust his entire cock into Weevils ass smoothly, making sure the brunt force of his gritty head banged against the g-spot he noticed exploring Weevils sensitive spots. Feeling Weevils ass shake against his waist, he thrust with full force again and again, trying desperately to change him. 'Every time we have sex Weevil Underwood, you become nicer, you are becoming nicer to me, and don't call be idiot as much', Rex thought to himself. 'So maybe... if I love you enough you will finally say... _I love you Rex Raptor_, that may never happen sadly but as long as I'm with you I can't help, but be extremely happy'.

Weevil didn't have any idea about how deep Rexs feelings for him were he only knew during those times, that he needed someone to fill an emptiness in him. Rex since he first met him, made that hole shrink considerably. Now he made him happier than he's ever been in his life, happier than winning regional championship, happier than being the top five smartest students in the world, happier than being rich, and even happier than being a dueling celebrity for a awed fan base. He learned then eventually that those things can be easily lost, but what he has with this guy can't be taken so easily. Weevil as his defenses were torn down turned around to look at Rex with what Rex thought was 'soooo slutty, but sweetly sexy' expression. Then with Rex helping him, he turned around on Rexs gritty cock, to come face to face with Rex. Though Weevil had to look upwards to see his face, and Rex had to look down, they looked each other in the eyes.

Each of them, saw an exerting, sweaty, terribly sexy lover who was trying their best to give each other the best orgasm possible. Weevil though in the moment unintentionally squeezed his ass tighter than anyone possible could around such a gritty cock. Then Rex still able to move swift, and bluntly on the anal g-spot continued with pounding that ass into submission. Both of them started to moan, groan, scream in pleasure, "aaaahhhh..... your ass, Weevil its ahhh its making me cum... your so good, I LOVE YOU"! Screamed Rex. Weevil hearing this felt as if his own words formed form the depths of his chest, choked on in his throat, then shot out of his mouth. Weevil screaming at the top of his voice, "I LOVE YOU REX RAPTOR PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME"! With that they both came, Rex like a shot gun inside Weevil, and Weevil like a hose spray on Rexs stomach. Weevil still not able to withstand such sensations passed out, as Rex held Weevils limp body in his arms. Tightly holding him close their faces touching sweat soaking their naked bodies, both over heated.

Rex then began to cry softly as he started giving Weevil butterfly kisses. "Weevil... thank you, oh I always wanted to hear that... (sniffle) you love me... you really do" Rex said these words in a low whisper. He was unable to let go of Weevil till he fell into a deep sleep. Falling back on the bed with Weevil in his arms they slept completely satisfied.

Weevil remembering that day tried to forget that moment, worrying himself to death of being labeled as a gay duelist. Ever since Mako Tsunami came out during the UK silver rank dueling tournament, he has been snubbed from many private tournaments. Private tournaments usually is the backbone of a duelist career, and having one now allowed to attend can be damaging to their career record. The world just still isn't ready to handle gay duelists especially, Patrick Fingin the first openly gay national champion from Ireland, his 'Yaoi Boy' deck named for various good looking male monsters he put in there.

During his matches the audience was told that you had to be older than eighteen to view his matches. Weevil wasn't sure if he would be able to still get into the world of business, and duel monsters without being labeled. Fortunately since Mark attacked him he could always say Rex is his bodyguard, as an excuse for them being seen frequently together. Rex indeed was a damn good bodyguard, because everyday once Weevil finished his classes he would find Rex leaning against his Harley waiting for him to be picked up. Weevil had to scold him the first time he drove him to school for trying to give him a 'goodbye' kiss and he had to scold him again that day for the 'I missed you' kiss, but he didn't mind receiving the affection at home.

Tossing a new green helmet to Weevil as he approached the newly nick named, 'Dinosaur Duelist Model' by Monsters weakly for being so damn handsome. Then Weevil putting one that helmet, saw Rex gesture for Weevil to take his seat being him. Weevil still not entirely sure of Rexs driving nervously got on, and barely had enough time to hold on to Rex before he drove off at top speed. Weevil then screeched out as he clutched tightly to Rexs firm body. Then he yelled in his angrily shrilled voice, "damn it, you... dim wit I might have fallen off".

Rex trying not to laugh said encouragingly, "aww, but I like it how you cling to me, you do it much tighter when I start off right away. Besides you know I wouldn't do anything thing if I was curtain it would hurt you... by the way, how do you like it? We can talk now while driving, I fixed my engine so we can have more time to talk on the road, and less time to talk in bed". Rex now getting a hard on, drove faster wanting to get home as quick as possible, Weevil noticing his earnestness got annoyed at the presumption. "You damn... nut how dare you think I would do it again today we haven't had on day off since I moved in dammit", shrilled Weevil. Rex thinking back almost shot a load in his pants, which almost cause him to lose concentration on the road.

Rex then said in a loving voice, "Weevil you know I love you, and I do that because I want us to be closer. Since we began doing it everyday you haven't call me an 'idiot' not once. Your insults are becoming milder and milder, and we are getting closer, and closer. So I don't think its wrong for us to do it everyday if we both REALLY like it, and we become closer from it".

Weevil didn't know what to say, Rex could feel his small lovers heart beat against his back, which made a broad grin across his handsome face. Weevil in a sheepish tone said, "well that is because... with the insults that is... I... don't like hurting the ones I love". Rex nearly skidded off the road, when he heard that because it nearly took all the breath out of him. Then he really did shoot a load in his pants. Then panting from the sudden discharge he said with an embarrassed tone, "I'm sorry I... still have to get used to that", Weevil not really annoyed at him anymore nuzzled his head on Rexs back. "Its okay Rex, its not like you can change, because your already perfect the way you are", said Weevil, which again almost caused Rex to drive off the road.

Weevil fearing they might die, promised himself not to say anything nice to Rex while driving he wanted to live as long as he possibly could with his loving Sex-a-sarus.

….Continues on Room Mates 4


End file.
